


Four Times Vala Had to Fend for Herself and One Time She Didn't

by sixbeforelunch



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, teamy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-17
Updated: 2007-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala hasn't always had other people to rely on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Vala Had to Fend for Herself and One Time She Didn't

1\. The Tok'ra were _kmeshnet_. The old Vala, the Vala who worked on her father's farm and hadn't experienced anything worse than going solo to the annual harvest social, would never have used such language. But that Vala was gone. Qetesh had taken her and twisted her and the symbiote was gone, but parts of it were still in there, mixed in with Vala. Chemical reaction. Mix two reactants and the product that comes out isn't the same. She didn't sleep through all of her schooling.

The Tok'ra came and "freed" her, but only after they tortured her to get the information they wanted from the symbiote. They took her home, but they didn't bother to explain to her people that Vala hadn't left of her own accord. Hadn't exactly enjoyed being host. Hadn't been the one to enslave them all.

They didn't beat her. They didn't chase her out of the village with pitchforks. They didn't hurl stones and rotten vegetables as she walked by. Once they were sure she wasn't a threat, they just ignored her. They made her a non-person. They didn't want to think about the horror they'd suffered under Qetesh and they didn't want to think about her.

At first that suited Vala just fine. She liked her solitude, living in the small apartment her father set aside for migrant farm workers. She liked being alone in her own head. She told herself she didn't need anyone's help, but it would have been nice if someone had inquired.

After her best friend, old-Vala's best friend, had a baby and she only found out about it because she saw her mother sewing a present for the naming ceremony Vala decided it was time to leave. She laid awake in bed and forced herself to remember. Images flashed. The Jaffa holding the symbiote. The searing pain down her spine as Qetesh invaded her body. The violation as it invaded her mind. The ships. The people bowing down. Killing thousands from orbit. Killing a child with her own hand for trying to keep part of the tribute hidden so he could feed his sister that night.

She didn't stop them, but she focused them. She pictured the stargate. She remembered her hands moving against her will over the dialing device. She focused on the symbols and when she was sure she had an address that would work and take her where she needed to go, she wrote it down.

She took with her the clothes on her back and a small supply of food. She didn't bother to say goodbye. Even her parents hadn't looked her in the eye since she got back.

The stargate came to life in the early hours of the morning. Vala didn't look back when she stepped through. She should have known she wouldn't be able to go home again.

2\. Jorath would have made a good Jaffa. He was loyal, unquestioning, and he towered head and shoulders above the tallest person in almost any room. And right then, the entire muscled mass of him was focused entirely on Vala. Ferel smiled as he watched, lifting his glass in mock salute at the woman who had the audacity to come in here and think she could be part of his crew. Vala eyed the door, knowing Jorath would block her no matter which way she went.

Ferel wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Don't hurt her too badly Jorath. She's quite attractive. I think I'd like a turn once you're through."

Jorath smiled and looked away for an instant. Vala took her chance and slammed her foot hard into his crotch. Her toes slammed into something hard and unyielding and she fell back, keeping herself upright, but just barely.

"Not that stupid," Jorath said.

Vala shrugged. "Worth a shot," she said and grabbed a heavy glass serving plate off of the table behind her. She threw it at his head. Jorath caught it easily, but it gave her just enough opening to kick out again, aiming for his stomach. This time her foot hit flesh and he grunted, dropping the plate on his foot. It bounced and hit the stone floor, shattering.

Jorath snarled, anger making him careless, and he charged at her. She jumped out of the way and slammed her clasped hands down on the back of his neck. He recovered faster than she would have thought and reached out and grabbed her wrist. His grip was tight, unyielding. She twisted and dropped her weight, and he fell with her, but his grip didn't falter. He grabbed her other wrist and pushed her back onto the ground.

"Not bad," he said, his breath hot and stinking in her face. "It's always so much more fun when they put up a fight."

Vala felt the broken pieces of the plate digging into her back. She head-butted him. It hurt, and it probably hurt her more than it hurt him, but it made him falter just enough that she could get one hand free. She twisted her arm back. The position was awkward and she thought her shoulder would tear from the socket, but her fingers closed on a shard.

"I am going to make you suffer you for that one, woman," Jorath said.

Vala smiled. "Maybe next life," she said, and jammed the sharp edge of the broken piece of glass into his neck. Blood gushed from his neck. His eyes rolled back and Vala just managed to get out from under him before he collapsed.

Ferel was on his feet now, going for his zat'nik'tel. Vala got to him first and kicked him, hard, in the chest. She punched him once, for good measure, grabbed the zat'nik'tel, and ran.

She was halfway to the stargate, pushing her way past throngs of people and ground vehicles, before she realized what she'd done. Jorath's blood was still wet on her hands and on her shirt. She gagged and then retched. The people around her hardly noticed. Just one more privateer who'd had too much to drink.

It was the first time she had killed someone of her own accord, without Qetesh guiding her hand. It wouldn't be the last.

3\. Sokar's forces had been gaining power steadily for the past year. Vala shouldn't have been surprised that Ulye had fallen; it was a simple trading post, yes, but also a haven for minor Goa'uld and former system lords plotting their return to power. Of course Sokar had seized the opportunity to eliminate some rivals and taken the planet. Still, coming through the gate expecting to stock up on food supplies and maybe a few weapons and instead coming face to face with a Jaffa patrol threw her off. So did the Jaffa leader when he addressed her.

"Qetesh."

Vala flinched when she recognized him. Sur'ian, a former Jaffa of hers. Of Qetesh. She'd heard Sokar was taking his Jaffa from all over.

Sur'ian looked around him at the others in his group, fear in his eyes. The others looked at him warily. "I live and die for Sokar now," he said. "He is a more powerful god than you."

Vala smiled, thankful that Qetesh had often spoken using Vala's normal voice. It had done it to hurt Vala, to make her hear herself order the execution of a human slave who had done nothing wrong but fail to bow low enough to meet Qetesh's whims. But it was certainly coming in handy now. "You are correct. Sokar is a great and powerful god. It is an honor to serve him. I have come only to pledge my allegiance to him."

Sur'ian relaxed slightly, probably relieved he wouldn't have to kill his former god in the name of his current god. At least, not yet. Vala had no illusions that Sokar would keep her alive. Either he would believe that she was Qetesh and kill her to eliminate a rival once he determined she had nothing of value or he would discover that she was now only human and kill her for impersonating a Goa'uld. Either way, a staff blast was in her future.

Sur'ian assigned two members of the patrol to lead her to a grounded mother ship. "Sokar is not here," Vala said as they took her down a long hall.

The Jaffa looked at her with a bit of awe, used as they were to being impressed by their gods' knowledge. It was only a logical guess, though. If Sokar had been here, the Jaffa patrols would have been tighter and the throne room they passed wouldn't have had crates stacked to one side.

"Our lord comes in two weeks time," the Jaffa said. "The First Prime will tell him of how you have come to recognize his greatness and wish to serve him. He will be most pleased."

"Of course he will," Vala muttered at they put her in a cell. She glanced at them contemptuously. "Leave me."

They posted a guard across the hall, but it was mostly for show. The Goa'uld were always so confident that no one could beat them that it made them sloppy. Someday that sloppiness was going to get them taken down. Vala settled on the bench, looking carefully bored and arrogant. The control panel for the cell was across from her, but she couldn't very well go poking in there with the guard watching. She resigned herself to waiting.

Three days passed in boredom punctuated only by terror each time she realized the game she was playing. Sokar wouldn't just kill her for pretending to be Qetesh, he would torture her to death. Better to have been shot by the Jaffa back at the gate.

On the fourth day, she heard yelling. Someone was attacking and Sokar's Jaffa were spread thin. The guard was called away. Vala opened the control panel and stared at the crystals, trying to dredge up the memory of how to operate it. Removing the red crystal should open the door. Or cause the panel to explode. At this point, she was willing to take the risk. She reached out to take the crystal, but the panel arced, sending a jolt down her arm and burning her hand. Vala considered screaming in frustration, but decided on kicking the panel instead.

It arced again, the crystals shattered, and the door opened. "Oh. Well. That works," Vala said to no one.

She ran down the hall, hoping this ship was the same as Qetesh's. Bursting out into the open air, she could see the battle had become a ground assault. The attacking Jaffa bore the symbol of Yu.

She went back into the mother ship, stopping only to pick up a zat'nik'tel from a fallen Jaffa. In the fighter bay, the Jaffa were scrambling into the death gliders. Vala zatted the one closest to the door, shooting him three times so no one would see him laying there. When the bay doors opened, she took the glider back to the stargate, crashing it more than landing it. There was a skirmish going on next to the gate. Ducking staff blasts, she dialed the first address that came to mind and threw herself through the gate with enough force that she came rolling out the other side.

The planet was a worthless desert rock. Vala sat under the blazing sun on the steps in front of the stargate and told herself over and over again that she didn't enjoy seeing the fear and respect in the eyes of the Jaffa as they looked at her and saw Qetesh. Not even a little bit.

She didn't leave until she believed it.

4\. Vala pulled her skirt down a few inches and checked her face paint. The two red circles on her cheeks contrasted against the white of the rest of her face. It had taken her a while to figure out how to dress seductively in a society where the women walked around topless, but she'd finally gotten it. Her skirt rested on her hips, but just barely, as through it could be pulled off with just a tug. The soft, yellow fabric flowed down to her ankles. The length could be a problem if she had to make a quick escape, but anything shorter would get her arrested. Her hair was braided and twisted up onto her head, decorated with beaded combs. Perfect. Casual enough for work at a museum, but sexy enough to attract even oblivious Horan's attention.

"Y'rel? You're here early."

Vala smiled, careful to cover her mouth like a polite Dasian. "Good day Horan. I thought I'd get an early start."

Horan covered his mouth. "I've never known a museum guide to be so enthusiastic about the work. Usually it's just bored third level students who need the money."

"Well, it's all so fascinating. I've been reading the book you gave me, about the Major House of Daum in the Fourth Era." She patted the satchel on her side, where she was keeping the book she hadn't so much as cracked.

"Isn't it wonderful? I stayed up all night reading that book when I got it. What did you think of Juma's conclusions about the lasting political ramifications of the Georian execution?"

"Hmm? Oh, they seemed…well thought out." She moved closer to him. "I have to admit, though, I didn't come in early to discuss Fourth Era Major Houses."

"I, uh, oh." Horan ducked his head and covered his mouth again. His pale blue face paint couldn't entirely hide his blush.

Vala smiled, forgetting to cover her mouth. "Have you had any success with the book?"

Horan sighed. "No. It's completely unintelligible. I can't even begin to make out the alphabet."

"Can I take a look it?"

Horan frowned, looking nervous. "I don't know. The government said I shouldn't show it to anyone. I'm not even supposed to be talking about it."

Vala stepped closer. The revolting musky scent that most Dasian men doused themselves in made her eyes water. "I promise I won't tell anyone about it. I just want to see this book that has even you stumped."

Horan blushed again. "Well, I guess it can't hurt. It's not like anyone understands it, anyway."

"Exactly," Vala said. "Lead the way."

The book was in his office, resting precariously on top of a stack of papers. He has no idea what he has, Vala thought. She flipped through it casually, careful not to appear to be reading it. It was in Goa'uld, but an obscure dialect. She couldn't make out most of it. Still, she didn't have to be able to read it, just make sure it was the same book that Marisetti was willing to pay a lot of money for. Or, in her case, was willing to call off the bounty on her head for. Now she just had to get it back to her cloaked cargo ship outside of the city. Easy.

Vala closed the cover of the book and set it down. Moving slowly, she walked to the door and closed it. Horan coughed. "Y'rel, maybe this isn't the best place for this."

"What do you think this is, Horan?"

"Um…" Vala pulled a zat'nik'tel out of her bag and zatted him before he had a chance to tell her.

She tossed the book in the satchel and headed for the door, only to stop, turn around, and put the book he'd lent her on the desk. Vala looked down at his unconscious form. "I'm sorry," she said, before going outside and melting into the crowd.

5\. She heard the whir of an energy weapon powering up before she heard his voice. "Vala Mal Doran."

Daniel gave her the "what have you gotten me into this time?" look and they both turned around slowly.

Vala's eyes widened slightly in recognition. "Ferel. Why I haven't seen you since--"

"Shut up woman," Ferel said. "I am going to kill you slowly."

"Wow," Daniel said, looking between the two of them. "He really doesn't like you."

"He really doesn't," Vala agreed.

"Who's he?" Ferel asked, gesturing to Daniel with his free hand.

"Him?" Vala said. "Oh, he's no one. Just this guy. Won't stop following me around. Frankly, it's getting a little creepy. You can probably just let him go."

Ferel smiled. "Maybe I'll kill him slowly and make you watch."

"He doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Jorath was my brother-friend. I swore I would avenge him and I will. I swore I would hurt you and I will. In every possible way."

"Jorath?" Daniel asked.

"Very large fellow," Vala said. She debated giving more information and settled for, "I killed him."

"Any particular reason?" She could see Daniel shift in the corner of eye.

Vala hesitated. "He was trying to rape me."

"Ah. Good reason." Daniel shifted again. He saw something, but she wasn't sure what.

"Woman when I finish with you, you're going to wish you'd let Jorath have his way with you and been done with it."

Vala finally saw what Daniel was looking at. She just needed a few more seconds.

"Ferel, what makes you think this is going to turn out better for you this time than last time?"

"Because this time I have an energy weapon pointed at your head."

"True. But this time I also have them," Vala said.

Ferel didn't turn when she said it which was nice because it meant she got to see the look on his face when Mitchell jammed a P-90 into his back.

"Hi," Mitchell said. Ferel swore in Goa'uld. She really doubted Mitchell would appreciate someone saying that about his father.

Teal'c came up along side of him and took the weapon out of his hand with a little more force than was really needed. "Are you alright?"

It took her a minute to realize he was talking to her and not to Daniel. "Fine, thanks."

Ferel swore again. "I guess you found a crew crazy enough to take you in, woman."

Daniel looked like he wanted to say something about that, but Vala cut him off. "They're not my crew," she said sweetly. "They're my team."


End file.
